


The Team Name

by Gokro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, The Hokage is lowkey scared of Sakura, she has plans, spoiler: she will succed, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokro/pseuds/Gokro
Summary: After Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura pass Kakashi's test they try to agree on a Name of their Team. They're happy to tell Hokage-sama they finally found a solution!





	The Team Name

"JIJI!" 

"Don't talk like that to Hokage-sama, Idiot!" 

"Maa, there's no need to fight-"

"Jiji! We decided on a Team Name!"

The Hokage's lips quirked into an amused smile, "I thought you were already Team 7?"

"Well, that was what Sensei voted on, so that's what we use for the regular, boring Mission's! But the Name is too boring, so we're gonna use even more! I voted for Frog Squad!"

"Hn. It still sounds stupid."

"Shaddap! It's our name for when we become an Anbu team! Anyways, because the Teme is an idiot he said we're Team Trash. For between friends! And Sakura-chan said we can be Team World Domination!"

The pink-haired girl smiled sweetly.

"We only use Team World Domination when we're on Mission's concerning getting World Domination, through! At least that's what Sakura-chan says. We're gonna take Missions to make sure I'm gonna be Hokage, Sakura-chan is gonna be Mizukage, the Teme is gonna be Kazekage and Sensei's gonna be Raikage!"

"We'll just destory Iwa along the way!", chirped the pinkette innocently.

"...I see."


End file.
